Castle Volkihar
It is a large castle that rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts. The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Along the rocky shore, several clams can be found and harvested for clam meat. Washed up crates, pieces of old wood, and debris are scattered around the castle's shoreline. Location Castle Volikhar is located in a previously inaccessable region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep. The castle can also be reached by Ferrymen, by simply swimming across the channel or you can take a boat at the opposite of the Castle on the Mainland. Sub locations Castle Volkihar Exterior Watchtower This watchtower is located across the castle on the other side of the bridge, next to the small wooden dock. It provides a high, safe place from which a guard can watch anyone attempting to approach the island. Besides a single Dawnguard War Axe inside the watchtower, there is nothing else of value. Castle Volkihar Bridge This is the main entrance to the castle. Stone statues of gargoyles line the pathway to the main gate and Bone Hawks typically circle above. Castle Volkihar Keep Volkihar Keep is located inside Castle Volkihar, which is the primary residence for the Volkihar Vampires. Upon entering the castle, there is a huge dining area where various vampire members are usually consuming human flesh. Volkihar Keep is moderately large, with various levels and rooms. There is a dungeon attached to the dining area which has six Vampire Cattle locked away in jail cells and contains a couple kegs of blood. Dead bodies can also be found. The Alchemy Lab and Arcane Enchanter general area include some locked cases containing ingredients and soul gems. There are quite a few book cases and searchable cabinets scattered around. In this area, there is a dead Alchemist alongside a skeleton lying on a table. Volkihar Keep also includes the living quarters of its vampire inhabitants. The main quarters contains both an Alchemy Lab and an Arcane Enchanter. There is a bunch of loot in this room, including display cases holding jewelry and book cases with a variety of books. A combat training room can be found off of the main dining area, complete with accuracy ringed targets and weapon racks. This area contains a forge, grindstone, and a workbench. There appears to be an area that Harkon often visits, as it hosts his throne chair and a giant locked cage used for keeping Vampire Cattle in. Harkon can be found sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames in his chair. There is a torture table in the middle of the room, with a vast array of torture instruments ranging from ladles to irons. There is a knife that can be picked up and used as a weapon, even though it resembles a common silverware knife. A tiny room attached to the dining area includes a small stone pedestal that the Bloodstone Chalice sits on, once it is returned to the castle. This chalice grants Blood of the Ancients which allows Vampiric Drain to absorb Magicka and Stamina in addition to Health. Castle Volkihar Cathedral The cathedral of the castle is mostly in ruins. Dark and dank, the most prominent feature is the large altar of Molag Bal in the center that prepetually flows with blood. Around the sides of the room are stairs that lead to a small balcony above the main door and an empty chest can be found near the entrance. The Cathedral is the location the Dragonborn and Serana confront in the quest Kindred Judgement. Castle Volkihar Courtyard Upon entering the courtyard, it sits in a neglected state with a few old graves and headstones. Scattered around are various fungi and deathbell plants. Initially entering the courtyard for the first time, there are three parts that need to be collected to operate the giant moondial (Crescent Moon Crest, Full Moon Crest, and Half Moon Dial). After the completion of the Kindred Judgement, the option to clear the pathway to the courtyard becomes available if the vampires were sided with. Castle Volkihar Undercroft The outside of the Undercroft includes a dock with a few sunken ships and some minor loot. Clams and a few barnacles can be found and harvested. Skeletons patrol the outside and display aggressive hostility. When entering the Undercroft, there are a few coins on the ground alongside clam meat. There are numerous Death Hounds and an encounter with a Feral Vampire. The undercroft leads to the Volkihar Ruins. Castle Volkihar Ruins There are plenty of enemies in this location, mostly Skeletons, Death Hounds, and Gargoyle Brutes. They can be ruthless and will hunt in packs; sometimes even pretending to be stone statues. Behind a few bookshelves lay a Vampire Royal Armor and a pair of Vampire Boots. Castle Volkihar Balcony The balcony is attached to Valerica's Laboratory, where the Soul Cairn portal is located. Once inside, the local map displays this current location as Volkihar Ruins, not Valerica's Study. The balcony serves as a quick fast travel location for Valerica's Study. Oddly, the only thing that is out on the balcony is a bloody tankard and two dead salmon. Valerica's Laboratory This location contains the entrance to the Soul Cairn portal as well as a plathora of ingredients and other useful items. Valerica's Journal can be found on one of the bookshelves next to the table of bones/skulls. When bringing up the local map, it will display this location as Volkihar Ruins. Interactions Lord Harkon is based in Castle Volikhar. Within it is a portal to the Soul Cairn that requires a ritual to open. If the Dragonborn joins the Volikhar Vampires, the castle can be decorated and used as a home. Characters * Feran Sadri - The castle's resident alchemist and quest giver. * Fura Bloodmouth - A vampire warrior and Two-Handed master trainer. * CuSith - A Death Hound pet. * Garan Marethi - Senior member of Harkon's court and quest giver. * Garmr - A Death Hound pet. * Hestla - Resident castle blacksmith and arms merchant. Former Companion. * Harkon - Ancient pure-blood vampire and lord of the castle. * Modhna - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. * Namasur - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. * Orthjolf - Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Vingalmo. * Rargal Thrallmaster - Overseer of the vampire thralls and cattle kept in the castle dungeon. * Ronthil - Apprentice to Feran Sadri, General goods merchant and Adept Speech trainer. * Salonia Caelia - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lacky to Orthjolf. * Serana - Estranged daughter of Lord Harkon. * Stalf - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lacky to Vingalmo. * Vingalmo - Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Orthjolf. Gallery Dawnguardvampirefortress.png SeranaAndHarkon.png Bugs * If you remove Lord Harkon's Dragon Priest Dagger in the display case, it becomes glitched and you can't put anything in it. Appearances * References ja:Castle Volkihar